love_livefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Soldier game
soldier game là bài hát của bộ ba Sonoda Umi, Nishikino Maki, và Ayase Eli. Nó cũng nằm trong μ's Best Album Best Live! Collection. Lời bài hát được viết bởi Hata Aki, soạn nhạc và biên soạn bởi Wakabayashi Mitsuru. Danh sách bản Track 'Bản chính thức (LACM-4961)' 'CD' #soldier game #Daring!! # # #soldier game (Off Vocal) #Daring!! (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # (Off Vocal) # Videos PV by Lantis = Audio :Lưu ý! Các bản nhạc dưới đây không thể nghe được bằng Ipad hay bất cứ thiết bị nào không thể chạy được file .ogg. Single= |-| MIX= |-| Radio Drama= Lyrics Rōmaji= Three, two, one, zero! koko de toujou Mitenasai watashi no honki Suriru to biishiki de katsu no yo kanarazu Yasashige na kotoba sasayaku Nise no kawaisa janakute Tsumetaku tsuyoku mamoranakya Taisetsuna monotachi yowaki monotachi Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa dou suru no It's soldier game Mata aeta toki kikou ka na Three, two, one, zero! tsugi no sakusen Mitenasai watashi wa honki Shigunaru uketomete mirai o itadaku Hohoemi yori mo amai no wa Uso ga maneita namida yo Hakanasa morosa kaku shiteru Taisetsu na mono na no yowaki mono na no Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi da yo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo I'm soldier heart Makenai kara ne It's soldier game (Come on!) Ima ga shoubu yo! Watashi wa dare desho? shiritaku natta deshou? Naraba koi kamo Watashi no naka ni wa himitsu ga aru to shite Sore o kimi wa? Watashi to kuru desho? furetaku natta deshou? Sude ni koi da yo Watashi to itsuka wa tatakaubeki aite Sore wa kimi no risei kamo It's soldier game Mata aeta no ni I'm soldier heart |-| Kanji= Three,two,one,zero! ここで登場 見てなさい　私の本気 スリルと美意識で勝つのよ必ず 優しげな言葉ささやく 偽の可愛さじゃなくて 冷たく強く守らなきゃ 大切なモノ達　弱きモノ達 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君はどうするの It's soldier game また会えた時　訊こうかな Three,two,one,zero! つぎの作戦 見てなさい　私は本気 シグナル受けとめて未来を頂く 微笑みよりも甘いのは 嘘が招いた涙よ 儚さ脆さ隠してる 大切なモノなの　弱きモノなの 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも I'm soldier heart 負けないからね It's soldier game (Come on!) いまが勝負よ! 私は誰でしょ?　知りたくなったでしょう? ならば恋かも 私の中には秘密があるとして それを君は? 私と来るでしょ?　触れたくなったでしょう? すでに恋だよ 私といつかは戦うべき相手 それは君の理性かも It's soldier game また会えたのに I'm soldier heart |-| Việt= Three, two, one, zero! Đây là lời mở đầu của em Hãy nhìn vào em đi, em hoàn toàn nghiêm túc! Chắc chắn vẻ đẹp của em sẽ giành lấy chiến thắng tuyệt mỹ! Thì thầm những câu từ dịu dàng vào tai anh Này, em không có giả vờ đáng yêu đâu Em phải lạnh lùng và mạnh mẽ để bảo vệ những người em yêu và những người yếu đuối Em là ai? Anh đang rất hiếu kì phải không? Có lẽ anh đã sa vào lưới tình của em rồi Biết về những bí mật được che giấu trong em Anh sẽ làm gì với chúng đây? Đây là một trò chơi chiến thuật Anh sẽ hỏi về chúng vào lần gặp gỡ kế tiếp của ta chứ? Three, two, one, zero! Đã đến lượt phản công kế tiếp Hãy nhìn vào em đi, em hoàn toàn nghiêm túc! Nhận lấy những tín hiệu của em, rồi tương lai sẽ là của anh Ngọt ngào và chân thật hơn những nụ cười Là dòng lệ tuôn rơi vì vết thương lòng ấy Em đã che giấu những nỗi đau bởi vì có lẽ do anh là một người rất quan trọng, hay là một người yếu đuối? Anh sẽ đi với em chứ? Anh càng trở nên hiếu kì hơn về em ư? Có lẽ anh đã sa vào lưới tình của em rồi Khi anh là người chiến đấu với em trong trận chiến ấy, Đó có lẽ là lí do của anh Em là người có nhiều chiến thuật Em sẽ không thua đâu, vậy nhé? (Đến đây nào!) Cuộc chiến đã xảy ra rồi!) Em là ai? Anh đang rất hiếu kì phải không? Có lẽ anh đã sa vào lưới tình của em rồi Biết về những bí mật được che giấu trong em Anh sẽ làm gì với chúng đây? Anh sẽ đi với em chứ? Anh càng trở nên hiếu kì hơn về em ư? Có lẽ anh đã sa vào lưới tình của em rồi Khi anh là người chiến đấu với em trong trận chiến ấy, Đó có lẽ là lí do của anh Đây là một trò chơi chiến thuật Cho dù em và anh có gặp lại nhau đi chăng nữa Em vẫn là người có nhiều chiến thuật thôi Live Performances *Tokyo Game Show 2012 *μ's New Year Love Live! 2013 Trivia *Despite being performed live on two separate occasions, Nanjou Yoshino has never managed to appear at any of them. Gallery Secondary Key Visual: References Thể_loại:Μ's Songs Thể_loại:Bài hát của Muse Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của Muse Thể_loại:Single của μ’s Thể_loại:Bài hát của μ’s Thể_loại:Đĩa đơn của μ’s Thể_loại:Love Live! Thể_loại:Love Live! School Idol Project